Meeting Darkwing Duck
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Desperate to meet Darkwing Duck, SG and her friends go to St. Carnard. Unaware that the Fearsome Four are waiting for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Darkwing Duck**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **Desperate to meet Darkwing Duck, SG and her friends go to St. Carnard. Unaware that the Fearsome Four are waiting for them.

A blue honda drove through a bridge. The driver is Erin who is looking at the road. In the front seat is Skullgal94 who is shaking with excitement. In the back are four rolls of seats. In the second seat is Candace, Akira, and Wendy, the third is Hibiki, Kanade, and Konata, the fourth is Kitty and Kim. In the back of the car is Twilight and Hummy.

"I can't wait to meet him!" SG called.

"Tell me why are we going to meet a superhero SG's desperatly want to meet?" Akira asked annoyed.

"Akira if you didn't want to come, why didn't you stay for your Lucky Channel episode?" Konata asked.

"Because it's cold there and appartently some idiot producer forgot to pay the heating bills!" Akira yelled.

"What about Candace, why did you come?" SG asked.

"I'm taking a "me" week." Candace explained. "No Phineas and Ferb, no busting, and exploding in my face."

"We're going to be here for a few days." Erin explained.

SG tapped Erin's shoulders and whispers, "Erin, that's a good thing, no busting Phineas and Ferb and no screaming."

Erin eye widen and both she and SG smiled and nodded. Erin kept driving her honda.

"Yep, no exploding in my face." Candace said, crossing her legs.

Erin and SG smiled while Akira rolled her eyes.

"And why did you bring our friends even this one?" Akira pointed at Wendy.

Wendy was looking at the window with her hand on her cheecks.

"Wendy? We meet her but that's a different story." Erin told her.

Akira groans as the car arrives in the city.

"I bet this will be fun." Kim suggested, a bit excited.

Suddenly, the car stop making everyone jump but their seat belts stop them. Erin looks out the window and saw a traffic.

"Oh scooby snacks, a traffic!" Erin snapped.

"Now what do we do?" Konata asked.

"We'll just have to park somewhere and stop for grub." Erin suggested.

"Is there a bakery here?" Hibiki asked.

Kanade stared at her, "Can you think about something besides sweets?"

"Actually, there is one bakery." Erin said.

The girls are at a bakery called the Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice bakery

"This bakery is called the Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice bakery?" Candace asked.

"Sounds like the Powerpuff girls." Kim said.

"Yeah, Erin wasn't your coffee shop almost the same as the bakery?" SG asked.

"You mean the Snips and snails and puppy-dogs' tails coffee shop? Yes, that's the... SSEN bakery's counterpart." Erin explain. "And rivals like McDonalds and Burger King due to sweets business. I should know I am the employee there."

"I thought you work at Cafe Mew Mew." Konata said.

"I do but Elliot decided due to my abences and what happen to the alie... customers, he deiced we can't work there for a while." Erin explained. "Plus, with my old and new job payment, I save enough money for college, living support, and traveling."

"Your so lucky Erin." Akira groaned. "I hardly get payed and my mom uses my money on handbags."

"Bags?" Candace asked.

"Don't ask." Akira groans.

"Changing subjects: I can't wait to meet Darkwing Duck!" SG squealed.

"We will but," Kitty chuckled. "If we had to, we would be in the middle of a crime for that to meet him."

"But what are the odds of that?" Wendy asked.

Suddenly the lightbulbs shatter which made Candace scream and go under the table. Reason she thought it was a gun.

"Candace, it's just the light problems." Twilight called.

"Not just a light problem. Rat problem." Erin said. "Literal..." CHOMP! "OUCH!" There was big teeth on her leg.

"OUCH!" Kitty cried seeing her tail being chomped.

"Big teeth?" Kanade asked.

Another chomped and Candace screamed from under the table.

"You had to say something, Kitty!" Akira yelled.

"Oh sure!" Kitty snap back pulling the teeth off her tail. "I get blame for everything!"

"It's Quackerjack and Megavolt." Erin said, slapping the teeth off her.

Suddenly Quackerjack appeared next to her.

"Congradulations, you won a prize." He gave her a card and she read it.

"I want a shock wave?" Erin asked.

Erin got hit by eletricty and into a pantry. Megavolts locks the door.

"Erin!" SG cried.

"We'll deal with her later." Megavolt said but realizes. "Hey, where's Alyssa?"

The girls shrugged at his question.

"She's not here, big nose!" Erin yelled from the closet.

"Then who are these girls?" Megavolts asked.

"We don't have introduction time." Kim said, holding her laser lipstick but SG lowered it.

"I think we should since Erin already told us about them." SG said.

"Hi-I'm-Candace. Oh-look-at-the-time, goodbye." Candace introduced and ran off.

Before she can ran off a tree blocked the door. Candace screamed and then she fainted. Bushroot appeared and landed not knowing he walked by fainted Candace.

"Hey, who are these ladies?" Bushroot asked.

Kim sighed, "I'm Kim Possible."

The villains gasped and backed up on the closet door. The door vibration made Erin fly into cake. The girls have no choice but to greet to them.

"Hibiki Houjou and this is Kanade Minamino." Hibiki spoke.

"I don't speak Japanese." Bushroot shrugged.

Akira growls but turns cute, "Hiya luckies! I'm the navigator of Lucky Channel, Akira Kogami."

Luquidator appears behind her making her snap out of her cute face and into freaked out.

"A Japanese idol here, no wthat is a award winning prize. Don't yah think?" Luquidator asked.

"AH, shut up!" Akira yelled, throwing her ashtray at him.

"Like I said I don't speak Japanese." Bushroot shrugged.

"Good afternoon, (growling) criminals. (normal) My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight spoke. Hummy jumped on Twilight's head. "I'm Hummy-nya."

"I am agent Kitty Katswell from the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force!" Kitty held out her sharp claws.

"Dah two cats!" Megavolt screamed.

"I'm Konata Izumi, otaku extardinor!" Konata said.

"Wendy." Wendy greeted pulling Candace into a hiding place.

"And I'm Skullgal94, Jack Skellington's sister." Skullgal94 said.

"J-J-Jack Skellington?" Bushroot asked.

"The sister of the Pumpkin King is here in St Canard. But it isn't Halloween." Luquidator said.

"Don't remind me." SG groaned but demanded. "Now let Erin go!"

"You're friends with her?" Quackerjack asked.

"Yes." All of them said but Akira shouted, "No."

"Well which one is it?" Megavolt asked.

"YES! THEY ARE MY FRIENDS AND LEAVE THEM OUT OF IT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Erin yelled.

Before anything else, Kim fired her laser lipstick which the bad guys jumped away. Megavolt try to blast them but they jumped away. Konata, Akira, Hibiki, Kanade, and Hummy hid behind the table with Wendy and Candace.

The Fearsome Four were outnumbered.

"You don't have a chance it's tweleve against four." Kitty called.

"Uh, nope it's four against four since the others are hiding and Erin's in the closet." SG corrected.

"Surprise me." Kim shrugged.

"Sorry ladies, our business is her." Luquidator said.

Skullgal94 reached for her charm, "You don't want me to take this off."

The girls gasped until Kitty pounced on Skullgal94.

"This isn't the right time!" Kitty yelled.

Soon purple smoke appeared making the girls confused.

"Now what?" Akira yelled.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the police that makes your jail day worse!" A voice called which is, "I AM DARKWING DUCK!"

"DARKWING DUCK!" Erin and SG called.

SG squeals like a fangirl as hearts appear.

"That's right, so you let these nice ladies go." Darkwing Duck told them holding a gas gun. He accidently dropped it because of the big teeth.

The girls stared at Darkwing. He tries to get it off until Megavolt eletricute him.

"Oh, sure the evil doer is a BIG CLOWN!" Akira yelled.

Erin slaps her forehead until she backs up and rams the door running over the villains.

"Retreat?" Bushroot asked.

"Retreat." Quackerjack as Mr. Banana spoke.

The four villains run off. Erin got the big teeth off of Darkwing. Darkwing Duck tries to go after the villains.

"Watch out for that-" Erin try to call.

But Darkwing hits a tree making the girls cringe. He passes out with stars surrounding him.

"This is the so-called Darkwing Duck?" Akira asked.

"Yes, I can't believe it!" Skullgal94 screamed like a fangirl. She grabbed Erin and tight hugged her. "Erin, thank you for letting me him for the first time."

"No..." Erin couldn't breathe.

Darkwing woke up and snapped, "The bad guys got away." Darkwign saw Erin being tightly hugged. He held his gas gun. "A skeleton!"

"No, no, she's with us." Kitty explained, defending SG.

"Oh, never mind." Darkwing chuckled, hiding his gun. "Erin, your so grown up. About?"

"20..." Erin taps on SG which she let go of her. "going on 21."

"I'm so glad your here, I was expected you here." Darkwing said. "And your friends? Where are they anyway?"

Erin cleared her throat showing them to him.

"Oh right, a lot of girls." Darkwing said. "Well, come with me to my secret hide out."

"I told you he's cool." Erin said.

"I believe you!" SG squealed. "Yah! I can't wait to know more about him."

The others smiled as Candace woke up and followed. Akira was annoyed because she can't believe SG and Erin are fans of a clown in a weird costume.


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight: your friend, the skeleton, is a huge fan of me and wants to meet moi." Darkwing asked as he adn the girls walked in an elevator.

"I'm not the only one besides me, Gosalyn, and Lisa to be huge fans." Erin explained.

"Oh Erin if you were my daughter, I'd kiss you." Darkwing said, hugging her. "Now I am popular!"

"Yes, yes you are!" SG said, taking a picture of Darkwing. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Oh sure." Darkwing said, writing his name on SG's notebook.

"Who's Gosalyn and Lisa?" Kim asked.

"Darkwing's..." Erin's mouth was closed by Darkwing.

"Darkwing's?" They all asked.

As Erin struggles to get out of his grip, Darkwing made up a lie.

"Uh, Darkwing's the greatest superhero. Ready to face any dangerious criminals in the record book and the phone booth." Darkwing lied.

Off-screen, Erin bites his hand making him yelp. He sees his hand red and pumping in pain. He glares at Erin. The elevator beeps as he walks in pulling Erin by her ponytail. The others were confused. Darkwing puts Erin in front of him to talk in private.

"What are you doing tell my secret identity to them?!" Darkwing yelled.

"Because SG's your fan and besides they won't squeal!" Erin snapped. "You can trust them... well not one of us."

"Look, I don't need no one knowing especially the skeleton."

"Take that back, SG is not what you appear to be!" Erin yelled.

"What do you think I am stupid?"

As Erin and DW argue, the girls looked around the lair. SG was watching Erin and DW argue.

"Oh boy!" SG groaned.

Soon, two girls came in. One is a little duck girl with red pigtails and wears a purple sports shirt with a 1 on it and same color shoes. The second girl is a human with shoulder-length black hair with a red butterfly hairclip, her left eye is blue and her right eye is green, and wears red tank-top with white short-sleeves with three buttons, brown belt, light lavender-purple skirt, white stockings and blue Mary Janes. They must be Gosalyn and Lisa.

"Hey dad, I-" Gosalyn saw the girls but what she was smiling most about was Erin. Erin saw Gosalyn and smiled. As the two smiled, Erin runs up to her and hugged her.

"Gosalyn!" Erin cried. Erin also pulled Lisa in the hug too. "Lisa! How are my favorite superhero daughters?"

"We're fine! But who's your new friends?" Lisa asked.

Gosalyn saw SG making her eyes blink.

"Oh cool! A skeleton girl! That is so amazing and she's super cool!" Gosalyn called admiring SG.

SG smirks at her friends, "Well, well, well."

"Oh she talks cool! I'm Gosalyn, what's your name?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'm Skullgal94 Skellington but you call me SG." SG greeted.

"Wait a minute..." Darkwing asked. "Skellington as in THE Skellington?"

"Yes." SG nodded.

"Do you know Jack Skellington?"

"Yes, he's my brother."

"Oh uh... well... that would explain. Forgive me."

"For what?"

"Never mind him." Gosalyn said. "Erin, who are the rest of these girls?!"

"Gosalyn, Lisa, these are my friends." Erin introduced. "This is Wendy from Gravirty Falls."

"Hey!" Wendy just said grabbing a magazine and read it.

"Konata Izumi, the manga and anime fan girl. Manga is like comic books." Erin explain.

"Hey, call me Konata." Konata greeted. "I know anime from old to new."

"Cool." Gosalyn said. "A comic book fan!"

"Candace Flynn who constantly busts her brothers."

"Please to... hey!" Candace yelled at Erin.

"Bust them for what?" Gosalyn and Lisa asked.

"Her brothers, Phineas and Ferb, have built a rollercoaster, a beach in the backyard, went in time through a time machine twice, race chariots, build a portal to Mars, made a one-hit wonder song, put Candace's face on Mount Rushmore, made a machine that splits humans and objects, went around the world in one day, made 50 feet treehouse robots, build a rocket ship to space for their star and ice-cream on the moon..."

As Erin continues, Gosalyn and Lisa's eyes grew bigger and googly.

"That is... AWESOME!" Gosalyn and Lisa yelled.

"Yep, but Candace thinsk their uterly dangerious." SG groaned.

"Thos are REALLY dangerious things a child udner age can't do!" Both Candace and Darkwing yelled. They stop and looked at each other.

"Continuing on... " Erin sighed. "This Akira Kogami."

"Hiya luckies!" Akira yelled in her cute voice. "I am the navigator of Lucky Channel!"

Erin whispers to Gosalyn and Lisa. "She maybe cute and energetic but it's a cover-up; whenever she's annoyed or her career is threaten she becomes deep voiced, violent, chain-smoking, selfish-cynic of a burnt out entertainer on the brink of becoming a has-been."

"Oh my!" Lisa backed away.

"Cool!" Gosalyn chuckled.

Erin rolled her eyes as she continues, "This is Twilight Sparkle, the smartest unicorn pony."

Lisa gasp and said, "Oh she's so cute!"

"Oh thank you." Twilight chuckled. "I can do magic, REAL magic!"

"Oh cool!" Lisa smiled.

Gosalyn gagged but said, "Nice to meet you."

"This is Kitty Katwsell, a super cool T.U.F.F. agent." Erin introduced.

Kitty held her badge, "Yep, it's the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force!"

Darkwing was infautrated and said, "Oh whoa, a scret agent like S.H.U.S.H."

"Super cool!" Gosalyn cried. "A secret agent."

"Who is train in arts of combats, speaks 120 dialects fluently, and my claws are registered as my lethal weapons." Kitty finished.

Erin nodded as she continues, "This is..."

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Lisa cried.

"The girl who can do anything!" SG giggled.

"Yes, I can do anything." Kim smiled.

Darkwing, Lisa, and Gosalyn screamed and fainted like fan girls. SG and Erin looked at each other and shrugged.

"And lastly this is Hibiki Houjou, Kanade Minamino, and their cat Hummy." Erin finished. She wipes off her sweat in exhaustion as she sighs, "Phew."

"Hello!" Hibiki and Kanade bowed.

"Hiya, nyapo!" Hummy called.

"Cool!" Lisa and Gosalyn finished.

"Okay, the introductions are over. Now I was trying to say is Darkwing is..." Beofre Erin could continues, a plunger hit her mouth. Erin tries to pull it out as she drags on the floor.

"Darkwing!" SG yelled.

"Sorry, musta slipped." DW chuckled.

Soon, Launchpad came in, not knowing he walked over the struggling Erin.

"Hey DW, I heard Erin is in here so I..." Launchpad saw Erin struggling to get the plunger off. "Oh never mind. Hey, who you're new friends?"

"NO MORE INTRODUCTIONS!" Akira yelled.

Everyone freaked out except Erin.

"Oooh okay. Well uh..." Darkwing said.

"Hi Launchpad." SG said.

Launchpad saw SG, screamed, and hides behind Darkwing. SG was hurt as she looks down sadly. Launchpad notices this as he walks to her.

"Hey, sorry. I get a little jumpy. Please forgive me." Launchpad asked.

SG smiled, "Ok, sorry I got sensitive. My name is SG, Launchpad."

"Well nice to meet you..." Launchpad realized this. "Hey, how'd you know my name?"

"My brother Jack Skellington told me about you after he heard of you from Donald." SG explained.

"Oh Huey, Dewy, and Louie's uncle." Launchpad nodded.

"Yeah since Jack knew Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Wait, Jack Skellington's your brother?" Launchpad asked. "Hey can I have his autograph when you see him again?"

SG giggled and said, "Of course."

Erin keeps struggling until Lisa and Hibiki pulled it out for her. When they did Erin's mouth was long like an elephant's trunk.

"If I kill Darkwing, will that be murder or charity?" Erin asked the audience.

"Now look Erin, I know you want to tell them but..." Darkwing held her legs. "Please don't for everyone's safety!"

Erin growled and got out of his grip which got her shoes off. Erin grabs her shoes and puts them on.

"Fine, if you are not gonna let me, then I'm going for a walk!" Erin snapped.

There was a door slam making everyone cringed. Everyone glared at Darkwing except Launchpad.

"Dad, Erin knew your idenity forever and she kept her mouth shut about it." Gosalyn said.

"I'm just concern I mean Erin is only..." Darkwing stops to think.

"20 going on 21." Candace whispers.

"Dang, she's that old." Darkwing asked. "Well time does fly by fast."

"Well since Erin's gone for a bit, I'm gonna do my business." Akira said, walking off.

Candace grabbed a remote and sat on the couch. "Taking a "me" day."

Wendy kept reading as Kitty and Kim joined her, Twilight got out her spell book and read, Hibiki, Kanade, and Hummy decide to go out for and so did Konata, SG went to Darkwing, Gosalyn, Lisa, and Launchpad.

"Can we talk?" SG asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" Darkwing asked.

"Absoultly everything!" SG said.

Darkwing eye widen and groan, "Oh okay. It all started as a crime-fighter during my high school..."

In St. Canard, Erin walks by herself with her sling bag.

"Oh man, I swear this is almost like when I had to keep Perry his secret agent life a secret until the others knew." Erin groaned. "I don't care if Darkwing stops me or not, I am going to tell his secret idenity to my friends even if going to take me until I'm buried in the ground."

Erin notice the audience, off-screen, looked odd at her.

"Meaning until I'm dead." Erin explained making the tone better.

Without her knowing, a sinster looking person watched her from behind a building. It was... Negaduck!

"Or better yet, I'm gonna get to tell my friends his idenity even if it's gonna take me forever!" Erin yelled. "Man, life's complicated."

"So Erin knows Darkwing's idenity?" Negaduck asked, then he looks at Erin who puts her ear phones into her ears. "Oh don't worry Erin, I'll make sure you get buried. Buried enough to get my revenge on you and Alyssa for ruining my plans for the final time!" Negaduck laughed as he walks off.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkwing was getting tired as he concludes his stories, "And that's the whole story of my life."

SG was fascinated as her eyes gleam, "Oh Darkwing that was so sugoi. That's Japanse for amazing you know?"

Erin came in wiping her sweat off her face.

"Hey girls. I got some presents for some of yah'll." Erin said, holding bags which look familiar to Konata. "COSPLAYS!"

"Cosplays?" Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad asked.

Lisa smiles as she rushes to them. Erin smiles at Kitty, Kim, Twilight, Akira, Wendy, Hibiki, Hummy, and Kanade. They look at Erin who held cosplay bags.

"No way!" Akira yelled.

"It's okay. We'll pass." Kim told Erin as Kitty, Hibiki, Kanade, Hummy, and Twilight nodded.

"I'll pass if that's okay." Wendy said.

"It's okay, I only bought a few." Erin said. "SG's, Candace's Konata's, and Lisa's."

Candace looks up and shrugs as she got up. The others rushed to her and got the bags. The girls rushed to change somewhere. Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad shrugged at each other. About minutes later the girls came out in cosplays. Erin is cosplaying Chocolat Kato, SG is cosplaying Karin Maaka, Candace is cosplaying Sherlock "Sheryl" Shellingford's school uniform, Konata is cosplaying Coco the Mermaid's Idol form, and Lisa is cosplaying as Charlie Chiaki (My Milky Holmes OC).

"Oh I get it! Way cool!" Gosalyn said. "Let me see some of Konata's manga sometime."

"Uh..." All of them cringe.

"Some of the manga is rated mature." Wendy explained. "Konata and Erin told me about it.

"What? Then absolutly not!" Darkwing said. "I mean what kind of idiot would let their own child read some of those kind of books."

Gosalyn whistles as she grabs a manga from a shelf that Konata left. Gosalyn hides it in her pocket.

"Love the outfits." A voice said.

Everyone turn to see Morgana McCawber.

"Morgana!" Erin cried running to her to hug her.

"Oh, Erin! Look at you. You look just like your mother but with more of your father." Morgana said. She notice SG who is smiling. "Oh, a skeleton girl." Morgana walks to her. "Hello, I'm Morgana McCawber."

"I'm Skullgal994 Skellington but everyone calls me SG." SG introduced herself.

Morgona gasped, "Are realted to Jack Skellington?"

"Yes, he's my brother."

"Oh he used to go to my school for a bit before he got transferred."

"Really, he learn magic."

"A little but more science then magic."

As SG and Morgona talk, Candace shrugged and went back to watching TV.

"But Morgona is suppose to ask me on a date today." Darkwing groaned.

"Oh come on, Morgona has a friend who is SG and her brother. Which I can't believe he used to go to her magic school." Erin smiled. "I wonder if he told her about... the Library of Forbdin Spells." Evil music played making everyone look around while Erin chuckled.

"Erin do not say that again!" Darkwing yelled.

Erin smirked, "What again?"

"The Library of Forbdin Spells!" Darkwing yelled, making the evil music play again making Erin laugh.

"This is more funny then saying "you know who". " Erin chuckled.

"Lord Voldemort?" Konata asked.

"No, it's Lord Moldybutt." Erin respond.

Suddenly, Akira's chair fell into pieces and the windows broke.

"Oops." Erin covered her mouth.

"What kind of name is Lord Moldybutt?" Darkwing asked.

Suddenly the giant computer fell on top of Erin, making everyone cringe.

"I'm okay!" Erin muffled under the computer.

After all that crazy, everything is normal as everyone went back to their business, SG and Morgona talking and Candace watching TV. Konata walks off.

"I'm headin' out, if you need anything I'll pick it up." Konata said.

"How about cupcakes?!" Hibiki asked.

"Sure, bye." Konata said. _"Yellow isn't my favorite color and frills isn't my fav but it's cool and Erin's right, yellow does look good on me."_

After Konata left, Erin went to Hibiki.

"Why not make some, Hibiki?" Erin asked.

"But Kanade makes..." Hibiki slaps herself. "Right! I better go stop Izumi-san."

"Oh no, I'll teach you. Come on Gosalyn and Lisa." Erin called.

"Cool!" Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, homemade cupcakes." Lisa jumped into the kitchen.

"I hope they don't ruin my kitchen." Darkwing slap his forehead.

In the kitchen, Erin puts chef hats on the girls. Hibiki fixes her hat a bit before pulling her hair in a bun.

"Erin, I guess... show us how to make cupcakes." Hibiki asked.

Music begin to play as Erin sang. Erin pours flour into the mix and then puts candies in them. Gosalyn is balancing a lemon on her beak as Erin told them "not sour" with a wink. Gosalyn smiled.

Erin: **All you have to do is take a cup of flour! **

**Add it to the mix! **

**Now just take a little something sweet, not sour! **

**A bit of salt, just a pinch! **

Erin spins the muffin pan and balance it on her head. Erin hits the spoon full of vanilla making it flip over Lisa and Hibiki who smiled.

**Baking these treats is such a cinch! **

**Add a teaspoon of vanilla! **

**Add a little more, and you count to four, **

**And you never get your fill of...**

Soon Erin came up to screen saying, "Cupcakes" and then starts appearing out of nowhere.

**Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty! **

**Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty! **

**Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!**

Erin ends with standing next to the girls, finishing her song. The girls soon start to bake cupcakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Konata is carrying cupcakes and bags of manga and anime. Konata is humming _Hare Hare Yukai_ as she makes her way back. Soon, poeple scream by her making her almost fall over. The reason it was toys firing lasers.

"Toys that fire real lasers?" Konata asked.

Quackerjack appeared saying, "You like?"

Konata was weird out but she shook her head. Soon the toys fire lasers at her making her drop her bags and the cupcakes.

"But kids love to play with toys." Quackerjack told her.

"Im more of Haruhi figurines that lasrr beams!" Konata yelled but she falls over.

Soon her eyes glowed and when she touched the cupcakes, they came to life. Konata smiled as the cupcakes attack the toys.

_"My toy is back!" _Konata thought with excitement.

"Cupcakes attacking toys, that's new!" Quackerjack told the audience.

Konata try to get away until an evil teddy bear walks towards her. She backs up away until she tripped over the sidewalk backwards. Before Konata crawled backwards, Quackerjack puts a giant bag over her and picked her up.

"Whoa, she's more lighter then Erin." Quackerjack laughed, running off with Konata.

After making mess, the girls made burnt cupcakes. Hibiki was groaning in complaining.

"Yuck!" Gosalyn said.

"I knew I wasn't good at cooking or baking." Lisa said, embrassingly.

Erin taste Lisa's and Hibiki's but she spits it out.

Hibiki sighed as she looks at the clock to see how long Konata's been gone. Her stomache growled and she screamed in complaint. She falls on the ground like she's straving.

"WHERE'S IZUMI-SAN WITH THE CUPCAKES?!" Hibiki cried. "She's been gone for twelve hours!"

Gosalyn points at the clock, "3 minutes, 21 seconds."

"In baking years it's twelve hours!" Hibiki yelled.

"Alright, alright, we'll go out to find her." Erin said, going in the next room. "Everyone, Darkwing, Konata is missing we need to look for her."

"Then let's get dangerious!" Darkwing said as he and Launchpad went to the motorcycle. Erin followed but Darkwing stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Darkwing asked.

"Here we go again!" Erin groaned. "I'm going and that's final."

"And why should you?"

Erin made a death glare with a dog growl. Darkwing shakes in fear as he gulps.

"Okay,-you-can-go." Darkwing said.

"Thank you. Candace, you, Wendy, Akira, and Hummy stay here in case she comes back." Erin said.

Candace smiled, "Okay... perfect."

Akira shrugged and join Candace to watch TV. Wendy just kept reading her magazine. Hummy finds a place to nap on. Erin, SG, Gosalyn, Lisa, Twilight, Kitty, Hibiki, Kanade, and Kim ran off after Darkwing to find Konata.

Hibiki and Kanade were looking for Konata in an arcade place.

"Izumi-san!" Hibiki and Kanade called.

Hibiki looks through the maze of games while Kanade searches through the prize counter. Kanade saw Hibiki coming from behind a game who shook her head, meaning "no such luck". Suddenly kids and the employees scream because everything was blowing up.

"Let's get eletricfying." Megavolt yelled.

Kanade and Hibiki saw Megavolt.

"That's the rat Erin-san told us and saw yesterday." Kanade said.

"We gotta transform." Hibiki said. "It's good thing Hummy left us with the Fairy Tones with us."

Hibiki and Kanade held their Cure Modules as Dory and Rery flew up.

"Dodo!" Dory called.

"Rere!" Rery called.

The Fairy Tones got inside the girls' Cure Modules and the Cures chanted, "Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation!"

The girls transformed into Pretty Cures. Hibiki's hair is pink in pigtails with braids, light blue eyes, and a pink frilly dress, armbands, a chocker with a ribbon, pink knee-socks and shoes. Kanade's hair is a light shade of blonde in a ponytail with a braid, light green eyes, and wears a white frilly dress, armbands, and knee-length boots. They both have ribbons and heart acessories.

"Playing the ranging tune, Cure Melody!" Hibiki called herself Cure Melody.

"Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!" Kanade called herself Cure Rhythm.

They both posed. "Resound, our musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!"

Megavolt kept destroying the games until Kanade kicks him out of the way. Megavolt hit the prizes as the teddy bears fell on him.

"Hey, who are you?" Megavolt asked.

"Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm." Melody greeted, holding out her Miracle Belltier and Rhythm holding her Fantastic Belltier with Miry and Fary next to them.

"Never heard of... wait a minute, you girls are Erin's friends only you girls change your hair color or something."

Kanade made a fake gasp, "And your suppose to be a genuis."

"I'll teach you to make fun of me, Melly and Rhyme!" Megavolt yelled.

"Erin-chan's right, he forgets things." Melody said.

Cure Melody summons her Miracle Belltier with Fairy Tone Miry.

"Come here, Dory!" Melody called.

"Dodo!" Dory cried as she lands in the space on the opposite side of Miry.

"Miracle Belltier!" Melody called, twisting her Belltier and it separates into two. She then crosses them over her chest and spreads her arms out. "Separation!"

Cure Rhythm summonds her Fantastic Belltier with Fairy Tone Fary.

"Come here Rery!" Rhtyhm called.

"Rere!" Rery called, as she lands in the space on the opposite side of Fary.

"Fantastic Belltier!" Rhtyhm called, twisting her Belltier and it separates into two. She then crosses them over her chest. "Separation!"

"Uh-oh, their gonna use magical attacks or eletric attacks." Megavolt cried. "Not without a fight back."

Melody then shakes the two halves, one by one. Melody proceeds to shake them at the same time, creating many Treble Clefs, diamonds, eighth notes, and other musical symbols.

Melody crosses the two halves of her Belltier across her chest again and they emit light. "The overflowing melody's miracle session!" Melody cried.

Rhythm then shakes the two hlaves, one by one. Rhythm proceeds to shake them at the same time, creating many stars, flats, quarter notes, and other musical symbols.

Rhtyhm then crosses the two halves of her Belltier across her chest again, and they emit light. "The bursting rhythm's fantastic session!" Rhythm cried.

"Pretty Cure Miracle Heart-" Melody cried, and then the heads of each half burst into flames. She draws a giant heart with them, one half pink and the other orange.

"Pretty Cure Fantastic-" Rhtyhm cried, and then the heads of each half burst into flames. She draws a giant heart with them, one side white and the other side yellow.

Before they could finish their attack, Megavolt shoot out two nets at them dropping their weapons. He pushes the button and shocks them. The two girls scream in pain so much, they detransform. This also drops their Cure Modules. They fell on the ground.

"Powerful girls, but at least I knock them out." Megavolt said, he grabs their modules and weapons and puts them in his bag of electronics. "I'll keep these so they don't cause trouble."

He throw the bag into his car, next tosses Hibiki, and lastly Kanade before closing the door.

Candace was still sitting until she got a phone call. She answers it, "Yeah?'

"Candace, Phineas and Ferb are making something and your not here." Stacy called.

"Just visitng SG's favorite hero." Candace smiply replied.

"But..." Beofre Stacy could finish, Candace hung up and flop back on the couch, crossing her legs.

"Takin' a me day." Candace said.

Music plays as Candace sat there; looking lazy, changing the channel, and crossing her legs.

**Gotta get myself together,**

**No, I'm not even moving,**

**If I just do nothin', then my attitude's improvin'.**

**Na, na, na, na**

**(Resist the urge to move)**

**Na, na, na, na, na...**

**Get down, get down,**

**And feel the satisfaction.**

**Stop doing something,**

**Do the non reaction.**

**Na, na, na, na**

**(No, it's okay, don't get up)**

**Na, na, na, na, na...**

**(Stay on the couch) **

Candace keeps sitting until she changes the channel. Akira groan and got up.

"I'm out!" Akira yelled. _"I'm actually gonna search for Konata."_

Wendy looks up and saw Akira walking off. She shrugs and looks at her magazine again.

Akira was walking around until she saw Luquidator terrorzing citizens.

"Now available to evil near you. If you want your friend back, better turn yourself in Erin Bobcat." Luquidator called.

Akira growled and stomped on him.

"Hey you!" Akira snapped at Luquidator getting his attention. "You better not talk about Erin! If you lay one finger, she ain't nothin' without me, not even the others. So leave my "friends" alone!"

"Being idol at your age is pretty young," Luquidator said, turning his hand into a hook. He keeps slashing at her but she kept backing away. "Maybe it's time for to be from show buis to no buis!"

"In your dream, dipstick!" Akira yelled.

Soon, she fell in sewer that was open. Akira got up and spit out the sewage on the sidewalk.

"What the (car beep) is this?! It's sewage! I'm not drinking this (dolphin cry)!" Akira yelled.

Luquidator came down and said, "Sewage can be dirty but with clean water, it's good for you!"

He splash himself but Akira dodge. Before she could leave, her legs were caught. Luquidator trap Akira's foot in hard water. Luquidator had a cloth filled with something.

"Feeling sleepy?" Luqiadotr asked.

"Of course not you son of a-" Beofre Akira insulted, he covered her mouth with the cloth and the luquid on her mouth put her to sleep. It was chlorofoam.

"I take that as a yes for an idol." Luquidator said.

Kitty was looking for Konata through the city.

"Konata, Konata!" Kitty called.

Kitty then smelled something. She sighs and follows the smell. She looks and saw catnip plant.

"That's weird. Catnip is native to Asia and Europe." Kitty said.

That's when Bushroot appeared holding it.

"Not it is moved here in." Bushroot said.

"Bushroot!" Kitty cried.

"Dah, Kitty Katswell!" Bushroot paniced, realizing it's Kitty.

"I shoulda known you distract me with catnip!" Kitty snapped.

"No, I got this cat stuff in mind. I don't know why he ask me to buy this stuff!" Bushroot asked, showing a pile of cat stuff.

"Birds, milk, yarn, scratching boards..." Kitty's eyes swirled and her mouth is drooling insane. "YAH!"

Kitty jumps in it and plays in it. Bushroot scratched his head but smiles.

"I get it, I remember now." Bushroot said. "Now I have you Kitty, distracted by... cat stuff."

As Kitty has feathers in her mouth, yarn tangled in her claws, and her hair messy, she was has a swirl in one eye and the other twitching.

"Maybe I can do this!" Bushroot said.

He made the catnip grow to tie around Kitty, making came back to her senses.

"Dang, distracted by my own cat instincts." Kitty cried.

Bushroot then blew powder at her knocking her out.

"Some secret agent but fun to play with when it comes to kitty cat stuff." Bushroot told the audience.

Kim was typing her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, any search on Konata Izumi. I've look almost all of the city." Kim said.

"Well I track her right now." Wade said. "Just a few steps and turn right."

Kim was confuse until she turns to see Qauckerjack letting his chattering teeth chew up and chase people. When one came to Kim, she kicks it back at a truck.

"I think you had enough playing time, Quackerjack!" Kim snapped.

"Oh Kim Possible!" Quackerjack gasped.

Kim saw a sack moving until a voice called, "Help! Kim is that you!" It was Konata's voice.

"Let Konata go!" Kim yelled.

"But why? It's fun having play mates." Quackerjack told her.

Kim runs to him and tries to fight him but he keeps dodging. Quackerjack hides and got his toys to fight her. Kim kicks and throws the toys away from her. Quackerjack puts something in his cannon and fires it at her. It pop into sparkles. But this wasn't sparkles, it was sleeping powder.

"Oh..." Kim falls over and fell asleep.

Candace was more bored but what's bugging her is that she's worried about her friends. Candace looks at her phone, next the remote, and then the door. She keeps looking until she made a determined glare and smirk.

"You know, I'm worried about my friends. I'm gonna help and look for them." Candace said, flipping over the couch. "Wendy, let's go!"

Wendy looks at Candace and smiled, "You want me to go with you and to help them?"

"Yes, aren't you-" Candace got cut by Wendy when she walks by her. "Of course I am and besides I was getting to like them a lot. Besides Erin and SG remind me of Mable. Let's go."

Candace watch but she smiles and walks after her.

Twilight looks around as she walks.

"Konata, Konata!" Twilight called. "Konata Izumi!"

Twilight kept looking but not enough to bump into Megavolt. She fell over and so did he.

"Hey watch where you're going..." Megavolt gasped. "Twilight Sparkle, Erin's pet."

"I'm not her pet, I'm her friend." Twilight yelled. "And do you have Konata?"

"How should I know?" Megavolt asked but secretly snickers.

Twilight heard it and made her horn glow.

"Tell me!" Twilight yelled, blasting her magic making him duck under a fire hydrant.

Twilight keeps blasting until Megavolt use his finger to blast at one.

"Magic again like that Melly and Rhyme." Megavolt said.

"Melly and Rhyme?" Twilight eye widen in shock. "You have Hibiki and Kanade!"

"Why yes, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Megavolt yelled.

Twilight smirked and held her magic at him. He paniced as he hides behind the fire hydrant again. Megavolt got out two clamps on a battery wire. Twilight keeps blasting with her eyes close. He tip-toes near her without getting hit and puts the clamps on her horn making her stop.

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

He turns on the battery charger and it shcoked Twilight making her horn blast magic but all over her. She transforms into small to big to big body parts to chaning into her friends until it stopped turning her back to her old self. All that magic and electricty made her passed out.

Candace and Wendy were walking by looking for Konata and the others.

"I can't find them. It's like they vanished." Wendy shrugged.

"Oh no, this is worse when I lost Perry!" Candace gasped.

"It's okay, we'll find them."

"Okay."

Candace and Wendy kept looking until Luqidator came by holding Konata in himself. Candace and Wendy gasped.

"Akira!" Candace screamed but she covered her mouth.

Luquidator turn to see Wendy and Candace. Candace scream while Wendy stood there.

"I see you're friends with Akira Kogami. Well don't be discouraged when you meet her and THE LUQUIDATOR!" He turn himself into a wave hitting Candace and Wendy. Candace scream as she and Wendy got pushed b Luquidator's wave. They stop as Candace and Wendy fell on the ground, soak and wet.

"So weird and creepy then those elderly ghost." Wendy said.

The Luquidator appeared behind them and his hand grabbed a hold of them.

"Just be sure to be comfty." Luqidator said.

Candace keeps screaming until Luquidator put a chlorofoam on her making her fall asleep. Wendy gasped as Luquidator took her, Candace, and Akira took.

SG was using her bone senses to find Konata. SG keeps thinking with her sense until she found herself near Bushroot's lair.

"I coulda sworn I felt it but now I feel Kitty's presents somewhere in that greenhouse." SG said.

She saw Bushroot running towards the greenhouse. SG then jumps up and pounces on him making a dust cloud. When it cleared, SG was holding Bushroot.

"Now I have you." SG said.

"Hey, get it off of me!" Bushroot begged but he saw SG. "Dah, Skullgal!"

Bushroot got out of her grip and hides. SG notices this as she got up and goes to him. She reaches for her charm. But to Bushroot, he thinks she has a dangerious weapons.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm just misunderstood." Bushroot said.

SG stops as she puts her hand away from her charm.

"Oh, are you lonely?" SG asked.

"How did you guess?" Bushroot asked.

"Just my bone senses tingle a bit of lonelyness, have someone to accompany, and I feel like you need a friend."

Bushroot hugs her and said, "Oh, you finally understand me not like Erin!"

"Oh I'm sure Erin was a bit confused. After all she does get confused easily."

"Well, will you be my friend?"

"If you stop a life of crime."

Bushroot let's go of her and shook his head. "Never! And to make sure you are my friend," He makes his palnst tie SG's ankles and arms.

"But..." SG try to ask but he blew powder at her. The same powder who knock out Kitty.

"I didn't want to harm her. After all she's the one who understans me." Bushroot said to the audience again.

Erin was all by herself walking looking for the others. As it gets chilly, she puts on a pink cape to keep her warm.

"Konata!" Erin cried. "Konata! Everyone!"

Erin walks into an alley. She stops at a dead end. Erin looks around but she stops and puts her back on the dead end wall. Due to searching for about all day, she slides down in exhaustion.

"Where is everybody? It's like they disappear off the face of this planet." Erin said.

She looks up to see it's getting dark.

"Maybe they stop for bit. After all it is getting dark." Erin told herself. She got up and dusted her cosplay skirt. "And might as well get back to Darkwing. It's dangerious being out in the city at night all alone."

Before she could walk off, a motorcycle zoomed by and circled around Erin. It stopped to reveal Negaduck.

"Hello, Erin Bobcat." Negaduck greeted. "Or should I say a girl in a frilly costum."

"Negaduck! With the captial N!" Erin snapped. "And for your information, it's a cosplay and I'm Chocolat Kato."

"I don't care what your dressed as. Halloween isn't until two months. But who cares." Negaduck told her.

"Well as Chocolat would say, I'll whup your butt!" Erin snapped.

"Forget, despite your strong, smart, powerful, and quick in speed but I'm quicker." Negaduck said, holding a gun. "So be a nice grown girl and come with me."

"If this is about you and Pencil Freak's plans. Forget it!"

"Who Collector, oh no. We hate each other now. I stole his tater-tots and cupcakes and smush them and I stole his new weapon for melting anything to capture and steal people and things."

Erin looks at the audience with a stare. She smiles and points at Negaduck.

"I like this villain better then Pencil Freak a lot." Erin chuckled.

Negaduck held the gun at her and yelled, "In short I odn't need him anymore! Now come with me or I'll blast your brain to a milkshake!"

Erin grabs the gun and blows in it. The bullets went into Negaduck's eyes.

"Hey look bullet eyes!" Erin laughed.

Negaduck took them out of his eyes and glowed at Erin in her face. Erin makes a giant toothy grin. Before anything else, Erin grabs Negaduck's hat and shoves it over him. Negaduck tries to get out muffling. Erin runs off, not long before Negaduck tear his hat off of him. He pulled out another one as he adjusts it. He saw Erin going around the corner.

"Stubborn brat!" Negaduck yelled, getting on his bike.

He drives after Erin. Erin keeps running trying not to trip over. Erin saw him closer until she made her legs into a wheel and ran faster like a race car with a "VROOM"! Suddenly, Erin saw a empty dog catcher van in front of her, she stops with a car break sound. When she stop she layed on her back. Negaduck stopped in front of Erin, who covered her head, but the bike's wheel was just close.

"Oh did I scare you!" Negaduck asked, looking at her from above.

"Not close!" Erin yelled, getting up.

"Now as I said, don't be so hard to catch you stubborn girl!" Negaduck yelled holding a harpoon.

"That only works on whales." Erin said.

He shoots it and it blasted Erin. Luckly it had her sleeve. She try to get out but the harpoon is too strong.

"Looky here I caught a whale." Negaduck laughed.

Erin kicks him making him hit his motorcycle. Negaduck growled at her as he went to her with chains. Erin tries to get out but Negaduck chained Erin around her arms and body. He pulls the harpoon making her fall.

"Nice so easy being stubborn." Negaduck said.

He grabs Erin by the collar of her cosplay. He opens the van's door.

"Locking me in a dog catcher's van ain't gonna hold me." Erin told me.

Negaduck picked up Erin and tosses her inside.

"Oh really, maybe you can say that in your sleep!" Negaduck laughed closing the doors.

Erin was confused until green smoke sprayed at her. She gasped but her eyes got heavey. "Sleeping... gas..." Erin sighed as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Gosalyn and Lisa return to Darkwing's lair and saw only Hummy.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Gosalyn asked.

"I hope nothing happen to them." Lisa said, worried. "I'll call dad."

Lisa got her cellphone and called Darkwing. He answered her call.

"Dad, everyone's gone. Please come back soon." Lisa begged.

Darkwing's bike was heard parking. Darkwing burst in and only saw Lisa, Gosalyn, and Hummy.

"Dad, Erin and everyone's missing!" Gosalyn cried

"Oh no! I hope they didn't get tangled by the Fearsome Five!" Darkwing gasped.

Hibiki, Kanade, and Twilight were strapped down on a table. Kanade woke up first and gasped to see where she's at. She even noticed she was strapped down.

"Hibiki! Twilight-san! Hibiki! Twilight-san!" Kanade called.

Twilight woke up and gasped, "You're kidding me!"

_"Five more minutes..." _Hibiki groaned.

"No, Hibiki. Wake up now!" Kanade yelled.

Hibiki groaned in her sleep and woke up. She try to get up but was strap down.

"Nani?" Hibiki asked. "Where's my bed?"

"We've been captured remember?!" Kanade yelled.

Hibiki smiled sheepishly and shrugged a little.

"Don't worry girls I can use my teleportation spell to get us straight to Darkwing." Twilight said.

She closed her eyes and made her horn glow but for some reason she got shocked. She looks up to see her horn with wires.

"Ow!" Twilight said, coughing black smoke.

Hibiki felt her pocket and so did Kanade. Their Cure Modules are missing, meaning they can't transform.

"Oh no!" Hibiki cried.

"Our Modules!" Kanade paniced.

"Good evening ladies." Megavolt said, coming it. "Melly, Rhyme, and uh... unicorn girl?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight yelled in annoyance.

"Whatever. Now that I have your modules and blocked your magic, I can eletricfy you girls. Nothing personal but bosses orders." Megavolt said, holding a bag of the girls' Cure Modules.

When he set the bags down, Dory, Rery, Miry, and Fary came out of the bag and flew off to find Hummy, Sory, Lary, and Tiry.

Wendy, Akira, and Candace are tied together inside a giant water bottle. Candace is the one awake and shaking in fear. The shaking woke up Akira who has heavey eyes. Wendy woke up and was surprised where she was.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked.

"We're in a giant water bottle." Candace answered.

"Oh great! What's next, we're gonna suffocate of no air!" Akira crossing her arms.

"Actually no ladies." Luquidator said. "Well maybe that but I'm going to drown you girls in water. Hope you can swim."

That's when water poured on Candace slowly.

"Oh no!" Wendy gasped. "We're gonna drown!"

"Water bottle girls only available only when-" That's when Akira interrupted Luquidator. "ALRIGHT WE GET (DOLPHIN CRY) PICTURE!"

"Is she always this way?" Wendy asked.

"You have no idea." Candace sighed.

Konata and Kim are hanging with their hands tied together over their heads.

"Kim, Kim!" Konata cried.

Kim woke up and saw Konata.

"Konata?" Kim asked.

Konata uses her finger to look down. Kim look down and saw chattering teeth.

"Oh great, where are the toy soliders with guns?" Kim sarcastically remarked.

That's when the toy soliders appeared with the chattering teeth.

"I was being sarcastic!" Kim called.

"What would be the fun if you weren't?" Quackerjack laughed. "Sorry to hang you girls around but I left you girls with a toy to play with."

Quackerjack puts a teddy bear on top of the ropes and it chomps on the rope.

"Oh great, being killed by toys." Konata said sarcastically. "I was hoping being killed by an anime character."

"Konata, don't make it worse." Kim sighed.

Kitty and SG woke up and saw themself strap down. Kitty's on the left next to a table which has a Gardenia flower. SG's on right next to a table which has petunia.

"This is not good SG!" Kitty said.

"Oh I'm sure Bushroot would not turn us into plant beings. Right?" SG asked nervously.

"SG, you're being soft to a bad guy." Kitty said.

SG looks a bit mad. "Kitty! He's not a bad guy, he's just... misunderstood. Besides maybe Erin should have noticed this."

"Oh, but still..." Kitty try to speak until Bushroot was adjusting a machine between SG's table.

"Since I didn't want to hurt you girls, you'll be apart of the plant life." Bushroot said. "Now I have to do is strap you girls, connect you two to these plants, add 30,000 kilowatts of eletricity, and presto! Also we have to wait about six p.m. for the thunder storm."

"Hey, the weathermen said it was five p.m.!" Kitty yelled.

"Looks like their gonna send another angery mob." SG giggled. "But really, I can't be turn into-"

"Oh you two look lovely as a plant." Bushroot said.

"No, you don't understand. I'm a skeleton girl, I can't be transform." SG try to reason.

"Oh don't worry you two will grow to love it. After you grow some leaves." Bushroot said. "Right after a break, besides we have two hours. I'm going to get dinner ready." He walked off to gert his food.

"Now what?!" Kitty yelled. "My claws can't cut this strap. And now do you think he's still misunderstood, Miss Softy."

SG was annoyed at that and said, "Yes, I'm sure. But still, he is a little looney."

"If we get out of this, I'm never eating my vegetables again." Kitty sighed.

"I know. But I keep trying to reason with him. So... WHERE'S ERIN AND DARKWING WHEN YOU NEED THEM?!"


End file.
